


Sick Days, Stay Home!

by sheepmoss



Category: Dayshift at Freddy's (Fangame)
Genre: IT"S BEEN SO LONG, M/M, also!!! they're husbands and i think they settled down in a house in this?, anyways 5am as per usual when it comes to me writing fics-, basically updating everything bc i'm MEGA lazy, etcetc!!!, honestly don't even need to say it bc it's practically a given at this point, i said i'd be working on them but...S O M U C H has happened and i got pushed back, overtagging this WAY too much and also so many headcanons-, since i've been able to write a fic for luci i feel HORRIBLE y'all, so i'll end it here--enjoy!!!, that OFC doesn't mean they don't go on trips anymore!! they always do bc honestly why not, updating btb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepmoss/pseuds/sheepmoss
Summary: Mike gets pretty sick, but there's nothing at home to help! Thankfully, Simon helps his husband out by going to the store! Ah, the wonder of groceries. And husbands.A sorta sick-fic I need to get out of my prompts list--lots more on the way, when it comes to fanfics! Lots,  lots, and lots more!
Relationships: Mike Schmidt/Simon Mccall (Lucario's DSAF AU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sick Days, Stay Home!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/gifts).



> HNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHH posting because it's worthy enough i think- also y'all i was rereading lucis fics to try and find specific quirks for this chapter in simon bc yanno' i don't think i've written in simon's P.O.V much and i love him ULTRA so i decided to do that for this fic-
> 
> and i remembered how much i absolutely love kaizers orchestra--like absolutely LOVE--especially since one of those songs is literally why luci made ethan and i LOVE ETHAN A A A A A A A A A A 
> 
> mega tired y'all ignore my rant-

"I think I'm going to fucking DIE."

"M-Mike..it's just a cold.."

There, Mike sat, or more like crumpled, right in the corner of their room. Simon had been attempting, emphasize ATTEMPTING, to get him off from the floor and roll him into bed. Mike refused, because, quote-on-quote, he'd 'rather fucking die than have to keep experiencing this cancerous ass cold'.

Simon had tried everything, and with futile attempts, he eventually just flung a blanket over the furious, sniffling hermit, and let him sit there. It's not like he could just carry him to the bed..although, the thought did cross his mind.

"Simon, I need you to fucking kill me. I've lived a good life, if you can cross it off as that, and I think I'll off myself if YOU don't." Mike grumbled, occasional dips in his voice from his sore throat. He was trying to push past the pain, but after he finished his melodramatic speech, his face scrunched with pain.

It really reminded him of the times back at Freddy's, before and after he and Mike started dating, when Mike would guzzle down bleach, but then immediately go back to the office, hide under the table, and clutch his stomach to try to pretend it didn't hurt in the slightest.

Mike was really stubborn, when he wanted to be.

Although, while Simon knows this is cheesy, no pun intended, but that's just the man he fell in love with. Stubborn, til' the end.

"Mike, if you just get off the he-hecking floor, you can just sit in bed with me. There's plenty of r-room." Simon pleaded, looking back down at Mike, who only seemed to close up further at the suggestion.

"Won't that just get YOU sick, too? Fucking dumbass, hard no." Mike turned away, "Actually, you shouldn't even be near me right now. The fuck, Simon? Are you actually retarded?"

Simon sighs, for possibly the thousandth time today. "Mike, I don't think I-I CAN get sick. The only time I ever feel sick is after a long night of paperwork, or that time I got bit by that d-doggo. I've been around you the entire time, and I haven't even felt a little sick!"

Mike never likes to be proven wrong, but he must have gotten the gist. There was no denying any of that. He gave an even angrier huff, swiveling his back to fully face Simon.

"M-Mike, please..?"

Silence, before a rather abrupt shout. "FUCK! FINE!" Mike turned, red-faced, either from popping a blood-vessel from the sudden, sheer amount of rage, or maybe because he was so embarrassed that Simon can tug at his heart-strings so well. It was almost unfair. He hopped up, swinging himself into bed, just, well--lying there.

Simon almost felt as if his life mission had just been accomplished, but that doesn't mean it was over. The hard part was just beginning..he had to get him to actually eat something, now, and at least get the blanket over him.

Perching on the side of the bed, much to Mike's grumpy dismay, he grabbed the corner of the duvet and threw it over the man. Mike didn't seem to protest, instead taking the duvet and wrapping it around himself like a cocoon. Thank whatever deity that rests, at least he seemed to want to be a little less sick.

Simon took hold of Mike's hand, for a split-second. Mike, while obviously not making eye-contact, or ANY FORM OF A C K N O W L E D G E M E N T, because Simon does not exist anymore, nope--intertwines his hand with Simon's, locking their fingers together. Simon smiles, just..with his heart, not so much his non-existent face.

"Fuck, just, go make soup or something, before I ACTUALLY feel the urge to throttle your fucking head off your shoulders. I'll do it, DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, motherfucker-" Mike obviously couldn't handle the affection, anymore, taking his hand back as if he'd been scalded.

Simon gave a nod, laughing softly under his breath. Mike seemed to be fine for the moment, so he took this chance to get up from the bed, heading to the kitchen.

Well- what's in this kitchen that could actually HELP Mike..?

Stopping halfway to the counter, he pondered. Slowly approaching the cabinet, he realized, they didn't really have much.

The cabinets, the fridge, every single drawer, it was all dry, or hard-to-chew. It all looked like most of it wouldn't actually help Mike, it might just make it harder on him, trying to swallow any of this down. Since when did they just decide to NOT buy any soup?!

Mike and him had gone shopping only a short while ago, but it looks like he'd have to go out again..

"Hey, M-Mike?" He slowly approached the doorway, as to not accidentally startle the living life out of Mike, he does it a lot..not on purpose! "I think I have to go out again..I need to get something for you to eat, and maybe while I'm there I can get something to make your throat feel better."

Mike wasn't particularly worried, just..not fond of the idea. He didn't like it whenever Simon went out, because whenever he did, he always thought of the worst-case scenarios whenever he was late, before ever thinking rationally.

To be fair..Mike had all rights to think irrationally. There's a lot to worry about, for Simon, like a sudden downpour of rain, with no umbrella? Although, he'd probably cut out his own liver before he ever admit he actually worried for him. Mike still has a lot of trust issues, but they're still working on them. Trying times don't mean you should stop trying, right?

"Call me once you get there safe, or at least fucking text. I don't care." Mike coughed, a small shiver running along down his spine.

Simon felt the ultimate pity for Mike- he knows how hard it is to get better with a cold like this. That's why he'll try to make it at least a little better for him, but what kind of soup does Mike actually like..? Maybe tomato? He doesn't really think to ask before he nods, waving at Mike from the doorway, Mike's pathetic, crumpled figure curled up in bed, giving an even more pathetic wave.

Poor Mike..

Simon arrives earlier than expected, rather fast traffic! It's a Wednesday, so maybe that might be why- he's just glad to get Mike's medicine sooner than later.

Rushing a little, he unzips Mike's jacket off his frame a little. It's not too hot in here, he'll just need to put it back on once he gets outside again, considering the small drizzle that had built up outside. Throwing the hood off from his head, he reaches back into his pocket to text Mike. He doesn't wanna pressure Mike's throat too much by talking on the phone, so he'll just type instead.

boss (Simon) <: I'm here

Dishwasher (Mike) >: Why didn't u fucking calk

boss (Simon) <: Calk.. ?

Dishwasher (Mike) >: You know what i meant

boss (Simon) <: I don't

Dishwasher (Mike) >: CALL dumbass

boss (Simon) <: Ohh

boss (Simon) <: I don't wanna hurt your throat right now

boss (Simon) <: I'm still getting medicine

Dishwasher (Mike) >: Fuck u

boss (Simon) <: Love you too! I'll be back with groceries soon

boss (Simon) <: Ttyl

Dishwasher (Mike) >: Ttyl. Also get reeses cups

Well. That definitely went as per usual..

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he grabbed a nearby shopping cart, guiding it into the store.

He went to the broth aisle first--obviously, his first stop. While he still didn't really know what his husband liked, he's just gonna guess Mike ISN'T allergic to tomato soup, in any which way possible.

Rolling the cans into the cart, he spun the cart around to wheel into the next aisle. He hopes Mike's doing fine at home, maybe his throat might feel a little better, even, now that he doesn't have to talk. He prays to every deity that Mike isn't trying to guzzle a PITCHER of bleach AGAIN..

The next stop was-

Oh! His Reeses cups.

Ah..those are a little far away. He should probably get him medicine first, considering he's right next to it.

Swerving into the next lane, like some sort of drunk driver, he picked a medicine spray off the shelf at random. All of them were cherry, not a lot of choice for which flavor he wants to scar his entire tastebuds with, for the rest of his life. Seriously, these have to have some sort of mental scarring, they're ALWAYS disgusting..

He tucked it in with the rest of the cans into the cart, making a mental note to put this somewhere Mike won't even have to look at it after he uses it-

..besides that, Simon went looking for the Reeses cups straight after. He can't forget them- the most important part of this trip!

Maybe some of Mike's favorite candy will actually help him feel better? Oh- Simon hopes it's an actual scientific fact that your favorites do help, he can't think of anything else for him..

He tossed around in the store for a while, not trying to make him wait, or waste any time. But, he did see ice cream, and he knows Mike loves sweets, but, again, always refuses to admit it! It's almost comical, how much Mike tries to deny being soft, when he really is just a d-dang softie!

It makes his heart swell with love the moment he thinks about it, honestly! It only made him feel worse for making him wait back at home..

Well! No more time to waste! He thinks he has everything so far, medicine, reeses, and an assortment of cold, dairy products.

Time to head home..finally.

Mike was already sleeping.

Simon has seen him sleeping plenty of times, considering they sleep in the same bed. But this, it just looked down-right pitiful..not in a mean way, it's just- he looked so sick.

Setting the rest of the groceries he hadn't put away aside, he looked to Mike, who gave off small snores once in a while, hoarse breaths about every second. Simon laid next to the man, careful not to wake him up by the sudden shift of weight. He slowly wrapped his arms around him, praying to good DOGGO he'd put the ice cream away in the freezer..

Finally, his heart was put to rest. He could finally take care of Mike once he wakes up, but for now, Simon thinks he's gonna take a nap, too.

That was, until Mike's eyes practically pried open, trying to identify who the fuck was holding him right now.

"O-oh--good morning, Mike." Simon felt horribly awkward, now, but Mike was too out of it to even understand what he'd just said, at least, in the most likely scenario. He did see it was just Simon, so at least he wasn't trying to kill him, thinking he was some random stranger.

A sniffle was all it took, and Mike slowly, but surely moved back into Simon's cuddling.

Simon felt his heart skip about ten THOUSAND beats once he did, and he gently spooned him for a while--and eventually, the man did fall back asleep. He tried to keep his head from overmaxing with heat and ironing the he-hecking pillow, because if that wasn't the most GOSHDARN cute thing he's EVER seen in his life, WHAT WAS?!

Oh, Mike is so going to push him off the bed once they wake up, trying to pretend like he wasn't the one who started cuddling him first, but Simon thinks it's entirely worth it. Entirely.

He held Mike tighter, but not too tight. Enjoy it while you can, right?

"..night, Mike."

Mike didn't give even a groggy response, just the sound of low, wispy breathing, paired with occasional huffs.

Simon took this as his sign to fall asleep, too.

"Sleep well."

Bonus! ♪

He woke up, a couple hours later, to being completely tossed off the bed by a VERY flustered Mike.

"O-ow! What was that for?!" Simon fussed, but it fell on deaf ears, drowned out by Mike stomping off in a hissy fit, completely tomato-faced. He definitely knows he initiated this, then?

"Mike! I put the ice cream in the freezer, top shelf! The medicine's in the bag over here!"

Mike didn't reply, for a good minute, but he eventually swung by, took the medicine from the bag, and stomped right back off.

Simon tucked his legs under himself, before swaying his legs off to the floor and taking foot, catching up with Mike, who only grumbled something about 'fucking embarrassing', and something else, probably another homicidal remark. Simon didn't get most of it, but he can kinda make something out of it.

"Mike, you know we're literally married, right?" Simon was a tad worried, now. They're married, and yet, Mike never seems to get over the whole physical affection thing. He doesn't mind, but he hates when Mike won't talk to him out of sheer embarrassment..

"Mike, I just got home..and now I don't even get to talk to you?" Simon skipped alongside Mike, who only put the medicine's nozzle to the back of his throat, and spritzed. He obviously scrunched his face in disgust, swiftly reaching to tear open the ice cream and spooning an entire mouthful with the ice cream scooper.

Simon took the medicines cap, clicking it back into place and putting it up back onto the fridge. "Mike..?"

"Simon." Mike spoke more clearly, a little stuffy-like. "We are not speaking of what happened, like, fucking ever. Never, or I'll seriously kill you in your fucking sleep, you motherfucker-"

"Un-understood!" Simon raised up his hands in defense, but the most Mike did was scoop more and more ice cream, like he was setting a new world record for diabetes speedrunning..

Well, it seems he wouldn't get Mike to at least cuddle him, but after a few minutes of him wolfing down scoop after scoop, Mike did let Simon get closer! It did take a minute to calm down from previous affections, but Mike was positively, a-okay now. At least, for now.

They'll get into this topic another day. But, for now, he's just glad he can make his husband feel better, during one of his sick days.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........IT'S 5AM PLS-
> 
> this might be WAY ooc but i'm super mega ultra tired and i finally feel like writing!!--plus i need fluff 100%!! hopefully this passes for these two! i'll be going to bed now lmao, i'm so glad it's a sunday now-


End file.
